Викарий Амелия
|Локация = Соборный округ |Предметы = Золотой кулон |Здоровье = 5367 |Отголоски = 15000 |Изображение = 0=250px |-| 1=270px |-| 2=270px |-| 3=270px |-| 4=270px |-| 5=270px |-| 6=270px |-| 7=270px |-| 8=270px |-| 9=270px |-| 10=270px |-| 11=270px |-| 12=270px |-| 13=270px |-| Лечение=270px }}Викарий Амелия (англ. Vicar Amelia) - обязательный босс в игре Bloodborne. Описание "Наша жажда крови насыщает нас, успокаивает наши страхи. Ищи древнюю кровь, но бойся слабости людей. Их воля слаба, их разум молод. Грязные звери будут качать нектар и заманивать невинных в глубины. Опасайся и дальше слабости людей. Их воля слаба, их разум молод. Если бы не страх, смерть была бы безжалостной. Ищи древнюю кровь. Давайте помолимся, давайте возжелаем принять участие в общении. Давайте примем участие в общении и в празднике на древней крови. Если бы не страх, смерть бы оплакивали". До обращения в зверя Амелия возглавляла Церковь исцеления. Как и все викарии до неё (об этом говорят описания руны объятий зверя и сета Брадора), в итоге обратилась в ужасное церковное чудовище. Она до последнего сопротивлялась звериной сущности, находясь в беспрестанной молитве и сжимая в руке реликвию, передающуюся между возглавляющими церковь викариями. На алтаре лежит звериный череп Лоуренса - основателя Церкви исцеления, он служит напоминанием о том, кем станет служитель, а так же мотивацией продолжать исследования, в надежде однажды положить конец чуме зверя и приблизиться к Великим. При входе в зал Главного Собора, охотник застает Амелию в молитве перед алтарем с зажатым кулоном в левой руке. Но она уже не способна сопротивляться объятьям зверя и превращается в монстра - последнее церковное чудовище. Несмотря на потерю рассудка, она, похоже, помнит о своих целях и продолжает сжимать в лапе много значащий для неё кулон. С убийством Амелии Церковь исцеления прекращает существовать, а тем временем в Ярнаме наступает ночь. Защита: Атаки 1. Захват - Амелия разводит вытянутые руки в сторону стремясь при их смыкании зажать между ладонями охотника.Эта атака открывает отличную возможность для ответного выпада и позволяет нанести несколько быстрых ударов. 2. Захват одной рукой ''- схож с захватом Церковного чудовища. Амелия поднимает руку вверх и медленно заводит ее вбок, после чего подносит охотника к своей пасти и начинает его жевать. 3. ''Отмашка лапой вбок. Проводит эту атаку, если охотник пытается зайти к ней сбоку. 4. Широкий удар правой лапой перед собой. Амелия отводит лапу немного назад, а затем проводя когтями по полу с высечением искр и характерным звуком, наносит удар, заводя правую лапу за левое плечо. 5. Отмашка левой рукой перед собой с отскоком назад.''6. ''Удар двумя руками, соединенными вместе с созданием ударной волны. Крайне опасная атака сбивающая охотника и опустошающая почти всю полоску жизни. Если вы находитесь на средней дистанции, не отпрыгивайте назад, так как ударная волна проходит далеко вперед, и таким образом избежать ее сложно. Иногда помогает, если во время ее зарядки подойти ближе к чудовищу и увернуться несколько раз. Если вы используете агрессивную манеру боя, то лучше всего уходить от этой атаки, вплотную прижимаясь к Амелии и отпрыгивая в сторону. 7. Прыжок на дальнюю дистанцию с ударом правой лапой. ''В конечной фазе прыжка лучше всего отскочить в сторону и сразу после отскока сделать один-два ответных удара. 8. ''Удар в прыжке соединенными вместе лапами на среднюю дистанцию. Готовится этот прыжок быстрее предыдущего, но и дальность его не столь высока. Сначала Амелия поднимает левую лапу, перед приземлением замахивается правой рукой, и только в самом конце прыжка соединяет лапы вместе. 9. Отмашка правой рукой - Амелия садится, выпрямляется и делает удар правой лапой перед собой, наносящий средний урон. 10. Серия широких ударов правой лапой с большим временем замаха. Может нанести и третий удар. Рекомендуется во время серий из ударов держаться подальше. Если же вы профессионал по уклонам и кувыркам, то можно попытаться нанести урон чудовищу во время кувырков. 11. Удар правой лапой с разворота. 12. Два или три вертикальных удара правой лапой. 13. Серия из четырех ударов. Первый - вертикальный удар кулаком левой лапы, второй и третий - скребущие удары правой лапой и третий – со средним временем замаха удар кулаком с добавлением силы за счет движения корпуса. 14. Серия из трех вертикальных ударов ладонью правой лапы. 15. Укус - Амелия встает на четыре лапы и затем, вытягивая вперед голову, кусает охотника, нанося средний урон. Не представляет особой опасности, увернуться легко. 16. Серия из семи ударов. Удар двумя лапами (силовой с большим замахом) - Удар двумя лапами (быстрый) - Удар двумя лапами (такой же, как второй удар в серии) - Отмашка левой лапой - Выпад правой лапой в конце этого удара Амелия режет охотника когтями, быстро убирая ее (по сути это два удара) - Удар перед собой когтями правой лапы. 17. Вертикальный удар кулаком левой лапы. 18. Широкий удар левой лапой перед собой. 19. Удар двумя лапами, соединенными вместе и полным вставанием на задние лапы. 20. Вой - служит для лечения поврежденных конечностей. 21. ''Лечение -'' Амелия соединяет ладони обоих лап и садится в молитвенную позу; здоровье ее постепенно восстанавливается. Тактика Общие советы Можно выделить два стиля боя против этого босса – агрессивный, построенный на постоянных атаках вблизи с восполнением здоровья охотника, и защитный - на контратаках. Первый стиль зачастую используют опытные игроки, он подразумевает знание всех атак босса и хорошую реакцию. Амелия обладает большим арсеналом атак, и некоторые ее серии, если их не научиться распознавать, могут убить охотника; поэтому для большинства игроков лучше подойдет вторая тактика. Она заключается в заучивании тех атак босса, которые удобны для проведения ответных ударов. В первой фазе Амелия часто будет проводить одиночные удары либо правой, либо левой лапой, поэтому можно запрыгнуть под атакующую лапу и провести несколько контратак. Отличная возможность будет после ее прыжка, а также в тот момент, когда она поднимает морду вверх и начинает выть. На второй и третьей фазах Амелия крайне опасна вблизи, поскольку у нее появляются смертоносные серии ударов. Для успешного противостояния запаситесь коктейлями и сосудами с маслом: Амелия, как и все звери, очень чувствительна к огню. Когда у чудовища останется меньше одной трети жизни, оно начнет применять свою особое умение – отбегая подальше от охотника и начнет залечивать раны при помощи молитвы и золотого кулона. Каст лечения можно сбить тяжелым оружием (например, молотом-мечом или мечом Людвига), или же мглой оцепенения. Самая лучшая и 100% тактика на босса, это бить по лапам. Как только зашли на арену, бить по правой передней лапе, желательно ударами с раскраской, то есть, удар, раскладка и ещё раз раскладка ( R1 , L1, R1) , далее босс впадает в стан , забегаем к задней лапе и так же бьём, босс опять в станлоке. Затем опять по передним лапам и так до победного, иногда можно быть по голове и провести смертельную атаку, но в любом случае бить только по лапам, что бы босс был постоянно в станлоке. Порой Амелия может отпрыгнуть от вас, но мешкать не стоит , и пока она воет, добежать до неё и снова бить по лапам. Рекомендуется использовать при этом огненную бумагу (даёт Альфред в Соборном Округе) и сгусток крови чудовища (можно найти в Старом Ярнаме), тогда процесс пойдет быстрее. Комбо-атаки с раскладки актуальны тем, что задевают боссу другие лапы и туловище, тем самым босса чаще впадет в станлок. "Ломай-Круши" Амелия уязвима для огня и потому во время боя может существенно помочь использование Огненной Бумаги. Если концентрироваться на одной части ее тела и проводить критическую атаку, то после нанесения определенного урона, с последующим переключением на другую конечность, босс не будет представлять никакой опасности. Однако, стоит учесть, что эта тактика подходит более опытным игрокам, так как велика вероятность умереть из-за жадности или же банального невезения. Примечания *Для того, чтобы добраться до Амелии и открыть ворота к Центральному собору, не обязательно убивать церковное чудовище и покупать у посланников медальон старшего охотника. Альтернативный путь состоит в убийстве чудовища-кровоглота, после чего в часовне Идон откроется дверь, ведущая в церковную мастерскую. Но следует подниматься не наверх, а спускаться в разлом в плите справа и далее методично спрыгивать по обломкам балок ко дну башни. Впереди по локации слева будет лифт, ведущий в закрытую часть соборного округа. *Имеет ту же музыкальную тему, что и Церковное Чудовище. *Удары по левой руке Амелии с зажатым в нее священным кулоном наносят ей повышенный урон, зачастую сбивая некоторые атаки. Если же Амелии повредить левую лапу с кулоном, она будет лишена возможности восстанавливать здоровье. *Не парируется огнестрельным оружием. *Неуязвима к яду. *Уязвима к огню, в бою пригодится Огнемет, Огненная бумага с коктейлями. * Убийство Амелии, в отличие от Ром, не является точкой невозврата для изменения времени суток. Чтобы наступила ночь, необходимо взаимодействие с черепом Лоуренса (доступным после победы над Амелией). До взаимодействия с черепом, даже убив Амелию, можно все еще исследовать доступные локации в вечернее время суток. Таким образом, игрок волен перевести время суток только тогда, когда будет готов двигаться дальше. *После победы над Амелией необходимо подойти к звериному черепу на алтаре и через прикосновение к нему узнать Священное изречение Главного собора. Оно является паролем для открытия двери в Запретный лес, что в восточной части Нижнего соборного округа. *Существует предположение, что мы встречаем Амелию в Кошмаре Охотника - в соборе после битвы с Людвигом. Если от тюремных камер подняться по лестнице, то мы видим девушку в белых одеяниях церкви перед алтарем хирургии, повторяющую укороченный вариант молитвы, которую читала Амелия. Однако, в действительности, она не является Амелией. Церковный врач и Амелия обладают совершенно разными голосами. *На бой с боссом можно призвать Генриетту. Знак призыва появляется после попадания в Подземную тюрьму и находится на площадке за первыми большими воротами, если идти направо по лестнице от фонаря Соборный округ. Что б её знак появился необходимо открыть двое главных ворот. *Модель Амелии в человеческом виде, которую игрок кратко видит со спины до её превращения, на самом деле представляет собой перекрашенную и слегка измененную модель противника Женщина-звонарь. Её лицо (которое игроку никогда не покажут) выглядит точно так же. Это стало известно, когда пользователи смогли получить доступ к файлам игры и извлечь её модель. Разумеется, в этом не стоит искать какого-то внутриигрового смысла, это банальная экономия ресурсов т.к. разработчик все равно не планировал показывать её лица игроку. *На японском назыается 教区長エミーリア. Молитва При высоком уровне Озарения перед входом к боссу можно услышать молитву Церкви Исцеления: Оригинал= Seek the old blood. Let us pray... let us wish... to partake in communion. Let us partake in communion... and feast upon the old blood. Our thirst for blood satiates us, soothes our fears. Seek the old blood... but beware the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young. The foul beasts will dangle nectar and lure the meek into the depths. Remain wary of the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young. Were it not for fear, death would go unlamented |-| Перевод= Ищи старую кровь. Позволь нам молиться… позволь нам желать… говорить вместе с остальными. Позволь нам говорить с остальными… и пировать старой кровью. Наша жажда крови направляет нас, успокаивает наши страхи. Ищи старую кровь… но бойся бренности человеческой. Их воля слаба, разум молод. Грязные твари будут искушать нектаром и заманивать все глубже. Всегда помни о бренности человеческоий. Их воля слаба, разум молод. Если бы не страх, по смерти никто бы не плакал. Галерея 1= Bloodborne™ 20150521223039.png |-| 2= Bloodborne™ 20150507082444.png |-| 3= Bloodborne™ 20150507080426-1.png |-| 4= Bloodborne™ 20150521222134.png |-| 5= Bloodborne™ 20150521222953-1.png |-| 6= Bloodborne™ 20150521223712-1.png |-| 7= Bloodborne™ 20150521223716.png |-| 8= Bloodborne™ 20151023012947.png |-| 9= Bloodborne™ 20150521223935.png |-| 10= Bloodborne™ 20151023013449-1.png |-| 11= Bloodborne™ 20151023014637-1.png |-| 12= Bloodborne™ 20151023013020-1.png |-| 13= Bloodborne™ 20151023014514.png |-| 14= Bloodborne™ 20151023014539-6.png |-| 15= Амелия №15.png |-| 16= Bloodborne™ 20150507082306-2.png |-| 17= Амелия №2.png |-| 18= Amelia_Roaring_Smash.jpg Видео Викарий Амелия NG+ Bloodborne Vicar Amelia Викарий Амелия Викарий Амелия - Трость-хлыст NG|Тактика на уклонения, NG++ Основное оружие: трость-хлыст и эвелина Bloodborne - Викарий Амелия NG+ 2, Ракуйо|Начальная видео заставка и бой Bloodborne викарий Амелия, тактика|самая элементарная тактика, без банок крови Викарий Амелия Bloodborne|Тактика с использованием огнемёта Музыка thumb|center|450 px Связанное достижение Категория:Боссы Категория:Противники Категория:Звери Категория:Трофеи